


Rather the Lie

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 17 - 'Stay with me' (ficlet)





	Rather the Lie

“Don’t listen to him. Concentrate on my voice. Macy, don’t-” 

But she’s already pulling away again. The soft skin of her fever bright cheeks burn his palms as she turns to listen to the demon whispering his siren’s temptations in a voice only she can hear. Harry wishes to god he could know what the demon that plagues her has been offering Macy when her eyes are closed. What desires or insecurities could it be preying upon to exert such a hold on his resilient, sharp-minded charge? And what could Harry possibly offer her in return to keep her from leaving him and her sisters?

“Stay with me," Harry rasps out. "Whatever he’s offering, whatever he’s promising you… it’s a lie. You have my word that they are all lies. Stay with me and let me prove it. We will figure this out. Together.”

Her lips quirk into a sad, pitying smile.

“I’d rather have the lie, then.” 

“Macy, please. Don’t go to him. I am _begging_ you. _Stay with me._”

Harry raises his hands, a desperate incantations brewing just under his tongue. But just before his fingers are able to click her eye flash red and she disappears in a burst of fire bright light and two heavy lengths of rope fall uselessly to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The littlest ficlet. I just didn't want to lose this in/to tumblr.


End file.
